Kames All Over
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Because it's for Kames All Over's kames day, and the title suits XD 3 kames scenes. Yup.


**For Kames All Over and the kames day he planned. And his birthday! XD hope you like it! Lots of fluffy sex . . .**

**_SCENE 1_**

"We don't have to," James whispered tenderly, hands gently holding Kendall's hips.

They were seated on James's bed, Kendall in between James's legs. They'd just been kissing, and it had been getting a little bit heated. Or more than a little. Whatever. Kendall's shirt had already come off with James's shirt unbuttoned all the way down. And that was when Kendall started to get nervous. It hadn't been very obvious at first. Just a little tremor in his hands, the breath catching in his throat when James kissed him. But now it was clear that he was scared. Something James never wanted.

Kendall's wide, innocent green eyes met his. "I-I want to," he replied shakily, not sounding very sure at all.

"Babe, I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do," James persisted, sitting back on the bed. "So, only if you're absolutely sure . . ."

"I am," Kendall insisted, crawling forward and moving to straddle his lap. "I mean, I am nervous . . . but I really want this with you. Please, baby."

James looked into his eyes for another second or two, trying to look for some sign that the blonde was lying to him. He found none. "Ok."

Kendall beamed and kissed James happily, arms wrapped around his neck. James kissed back , holding Kendall's waist gently. He was determined that if he saw anything indicating Kendall wanted to stop, he would stop. He wasn't going to force Kendall into anything. He loved him way too much.

Kendall's hands pushed James's shirt off his shoulders, one moving down to run over his tan, muscular chest. He gasped as James squeezed his ass, before sliding his hands up to grip the hem of his jeans and pull them down. Kendall smiled nervously, helping James pull his pants off before lying back on the bed, head resting on the pillows. James moved up to press his body to Kendall's, grinding down slowly and gently nibbling Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall could feel James's hesitation. How he was holding back for his sake. But he didn't want that.

James gently kissed Kendall's neck and Kendall moaned softly, bucking his hips up against James's so that their barely-clothed erections brushed together. James chuckled. "Someone's eager." He kissed Kendall's swollen lips gently. "I love you, baby."

Kendall giggled, flipping them over so he was straddling James's waist. He kissed James passionately, trailing his lips down over the brunette's jaw and neck, down his chest. He licked at James's nipples, first one, then the other, before resting his head on James's chest and sighing happily. "I am excited . . . I love you too, Jamie."

James grinned, sliding his hands down to Kendall's hips, before taking hold of his boxers. "Can I?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, lifting his hips as James pulled his underwear down and off. He kicked it away, before grabbing James's underwear and pulling it off him. His eyes widened as he watched James's nine inch cock swaying slowly at the touch, lightly bumping off his. He moaned, thrusting his hips up again.

"Come here," James said softly, pulling Kendall so he was up on his knees. He gently curled his gingers under Kendall's chin, tilting his head up and kissing him gently. Kendall gave a soft whimper, hands tangling in James's hair. "Shh," James whispered, leaning down and kissing Kendall's neck gently, before scooting down and kissing a little trail down Kendall's chest. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, trembling slightly as James reached his navel, tongue darting out to lick at it for a second before he moved lower.

Kendall have a startled squeak as James's tongue slid over his dick, eyes widening as he felt James's lips kiss over the tip, licking a long line up and down. Kendall was shaking, startled when a tear suddenly slid down his cheek. His hand flew up to wipe it away. But suddenly they kept sliding down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying to stay silent. But he couldn't help the little whimper that escaped from between his lips.

Then suddenly Kendall felt two gentle kisses on his eyelids, two hands gently wiping the tears off his cheeks, before cupping them and gently licking over a tear track on his cheek. He kissed Kendall once, very gently. "I know you're nervous . . . it's ok, love."

He looked into James's eyes, and when James just bit his lip, let his eyes fall to Kendall's plump shell-pink lips and then looked back into his eyes again. Kendall took a deep breath, and nodded slowly. He let out a shaky breath as James slowly crawled behind him and punched his legs a little apart, positioning him carefully so that everything was easily accessible. James started by kissing the back of Kendall's neck gently, before pressing light kisses down the gentle ridges of his spine. Down to the small of his back, gently down to his ass.

His hands gently ran over Kendall's sides, down to his waist to hold him gently. His hands softly massaged Kendall's lower back, leaning up to kiss Kendall's shoulder. Again, Kendall nodded slowly. His breath caught in his throat as he felt James's hands gently squeeze his supple cheeks, before lifting one hand up to spit on it and lower it down between Kendall's cheeks.

Kendall moaned quietly as James's finger gently pressed against his puckered entrance. Then as he pushed his forefinger forward and into Kendall's tight heat. Kendall jerked forward, gasping. "Shh," James cooed, kissing the shell of Kendall's ear lightly. "I love you so much baby, so much . . ."

Kendall was trembling as James slid another in, yelping in pain as another tear trickled down his cheek, this time a tear of pain. James whispered little words of comfort in his ear, before gently pulling the fingers out and lying on the bed, turning Kendall around and pulling him to lie on top of him. Kendall's legs sprawled on ether side of James's waist as the brunette slid his hand down Kendall's back, slipping his two fingers back into his hole.

Kendall moaned softly, eyes squeezed shut in discomfort as James's fingers carefully worked him open. Then a third finger slid in, Kendall only sighing at this new intrusion. James's fingers gently tapped his prostate, and he gasped, eyes widening as his hands gripped James's shoulders tightly. James kissed Kendall gently, feeling him begin to relax as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out.

He tugged them out then, tilting Kendall's chin up. He kissed Kendall's nose. "I think you're ready, baby."

Kendall let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly and giving a tiny whimper as James flipped them. Then James was gently lifting Kendall's legs and pushing them wider apart. He brought his lips to Kendall's as he slowly pushed inside. Kendall gasped, eyes widening as he was stretched and filled like he'd never been before. James stopped when his balls touched off Kendall's ass and he could go no further. "Oh my god," Kendall moaned softly, eyes drifting shut. "It feels so . . . I dunno . . ."

James chuckled, kissing Kendall's neck gently and propping the blonde's legs up around his waist. "Can I move, love? Or do you need some time?"

"No, I'm ok. Move." Kendall squeaked when James did, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He pressed up against Kendall's prostate, the blonde gasping as weak shivers ran down his spine. His hands gripped James's shoulders, his fingernails dragging down the brunette's muscular back as he thrust into him again.

James moaned, keeping the pace slow. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to Kendall's hair, Kendall moaning softly and trying to roll his hips down against James's. Another thrust to Kendall's sweet spot and Kendall's nails dug into James's back, red welts rising on his skin. He didn't even feel it much.

"I'm close," Kendall gasped, gripping James's hips tightly with his legs. James nodded, leaning forward and kissing Kendall once, very gently. Then as Kendall eagerly opened his mouth and let James's tongue in, he came, shuddering as his cum spurted out over both their bodies. Feeling Kendall clench even tighter around him made James come too, moaning into Kendall's mouth as he filled the blonde up. He pulled out before feeling his arms give way as he landed on top of Kendall's body.

Kendall squeaked as he was suddenly crushed by his boyfriend's larger body, giggling as he pushed him off. James grinned at him, lying down on his back and grabbing the end of the blanket, draping it over them as he pulled Kendall closer. "How was that?" he asked softly as Kendall rested his head against his chest.

"Amazing," Kendall sighed happily, draping one leg over James's and curling into him. "I'm tired now though . . ."

"Then sleep." With slight difficulty, James leaned over and switched the lamp off. Then he cuddled up to Kendall again, holding the blonde in his arms. "Goodnight my angel," he murmured softly. He didn't have to look to know Kendall was smiling.

**_SCENE 2_**

It was 1am. And Kendall was horny.

He wasn't sure what brought it on. He just woke up randomly, and then BAM. Horny. He could've got up and taken care of it in the bathroom, but he didn't really wanna get up. He rolled over onto his side, pressing himself into James's side and trying to will it into going away. It didn't work.

He whined quietly to himself, rubbing up against James just a little. He reached up and ran a hand through James's soft hair, wishing his boyfriend would wake up so they could maybe possibly have sex or smething. He was just horny. And he wanted James in him . . . badly.

He heard a groan, and James's body shifting a little. He heard a chuckle then, and guessed James could now feel Kendall's erection poking his thigh. "You're awake," Kendall grinned, leaning up and kissing him gently. "Good."

"Not now, Kenny," James mumbled sleepily, rolling over onto his back and shutting his eyes.

Kendall whined mournfully, hand coming up to poke at James's cheek. "Please, Jamie?" He pressed up closer to him, his erection pressing up harder against James's thigh. "I'm so horny . . . come on . . ."

"I'm tired," James protested weakly, trying not to feel aroused when Kendall rubbed off his leg slowly to get some friction on his hard dick.

"Baby," Kendall moaned, moving his hand down James's chest and over his stomach to grind down on his crotch. "Pretty please?"

James shook his head, giving a weak laugh when Kendall's other hand tickled at his side. His eyes widened when Kendall ground his hand down on his crotch again, squeezing it Slowly. "Kendall, stop it . . ."

"Nope," Kendall giggled, pressing his palm down harder on James's hardening dick. "You know how stubborn I can be, Jamie."

James suddenly rolled on top of Kendall, trapping him underneath his larger body. He grinned, leaning down and kissing Kendall softly. Kendall moaned, opening his mouth immediately and cupping James's cheeks to pull him closer. James moved his hands carefully down to Kendall's thighs, parting his legs and wrapping them round his waist. Then he slowly started to grind his hips against Kendall's.

Kendall gasped, head thrown back and away from James's lips as he moaned softly. "Jamie . . ."

"Shh," James whispered, kissing Kendall's neck gently. "I'm too tired to have sex . . . this'll have to do."

"It'll do just fine," Kendall gasped as James ground up against him again. He could feel James's erection through his boxers, pressing up against his ass, and it drove him insane. They hadn't done dry humping before . . . obviously it was nothing compared to sex. But it was still pretty amazing.

Kendall moaned softly as James continued thrusting against him, keeping it slow, but deep and passionate. He grasped James's shoulders and pulled him down for a hard kiss, their tongues tangling together as James's hands held Kendall's waist gently, thumbs caressing his sides. James's thrusts, though still slow, we're starting to become uneven and jerky, and Kendall knew he was close. He reached a hand down slowly and pushed his hand up against James's clothed dick, squeezing it once. James let out a loud moan, and Kendall could feel something warm and wet spreading over the crotch of his boxers.

James pulled his hand away and ground his hips up against him three more times, harder than before as he bent down to lick at one of Kendall's nipples. And this was enough to drive Kendall over the edge, the blonde moaning as his back arched off the bed and he soaked his boxers through.

James pulled Kendall's legs from arund his waist, and Kendall lay there weakly on the bed, chest heaving. He was still coming down from the high of his orgasm, so James scooted down the bed and leaned in, slowly mouthing at Kendall's soaked crotch. Kendall squeaked, eyes widening as he looked down. James grinned, scooting back up and pressing a gentle kiss to Kendall's blonde head. He then lay down on his back, pulling Kendall on top of him to tuck his head into the crook of his neck.

"Did that satisfy you?" James teased, tickling Kendall's side gently.

Kendall giggled and pushed his hand away. "Yes, it did. Now let's sleep."

James's eyes shut, but he didn't miss the little childish whisper, "I love you, Jamie," before he drifted off to sleep.

**_SCENE 3_**

"Well, today fucking sucks," Kendall sighed, storming into the apartment. He flopped down on the couch, throwing his head back and groaning.

James followed him in, sitting next to the sweaty and exhausted boy. Needless to say, it had been a stressful day at the studio. "You look tired, babe."

"You don't say?" Kendall replied sarcastically, shutting his eyes.

"Ooh, touchy," James teased, poking Kendall in the cheek. Kendall giggled in response, unable to resist smiling.

James wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "No offence babe, but you smell a bit. I think we both do. We should take a shower."

Kendall turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Then he grinned. "Ok, let's go then."

They grabbed towels and headed into the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind them. Kendall went to turn the water on and feel when it was hot enough as James stripped as fast as he could. Kendall turned to look at him, laughing when he saw that James was already naked. "The water is hot enough. Go on, I'll follow you in."

James stepped in, sighing in relief as the hot water slid down his body. He watched Kendall take his clothes off, pushing them aside with his foot before getting in the shower too and pulling the curtain across. He sighed happily, leaning against James's wet chest. "You do smell bad," he giggled.

James picked up the soap and the sponge. "I guess we should clean each other off, in that case."

James spread soap over the sponge and started cleaning Kendall off gently, running his hands through his hair at the same time and letting the hot water rinse it out. Kendall giggled as James ran the sponge down his body, cleaning all around his chest and stomach. "It tickles," he laughed, before grabbing the shampoo and starting to wash James's hair.

Once they were all cleaned off, James gripped Kendall's waist and kissed him again. "I think you need to relax a little more," he said softly, muffling Kendall's giggles with yet another kiss, before bending down and kissing his throat. He slowly worked his way down Kendall's dripping body, before leaning over and licking his left nipple. Kendall gasped, body arching against him immediately. "Ngghhh . . . James . . ."

James then moved on to the other, kissing and licking at it before moving further down and landing on his knees. Kendall waited impatiently, hand lightly resting on James's hair. James grinned up at him, before opening his mouth wide and going down on Kendall's dick. Kendall gasped, eyes widening. "Unnghh . . ."

Kendall moaned as James's hands gently fondled his balls, before he moved his mouth down to lick and suck at them gently. Kendall gasped, shivering as James's mouth went back to his dick and worked at him until he came, the brunette swallowing it all. "Jamie," Kendall whined, pulling James back up and kissing him gently. James grinned, moving to kiss Kendall' neck gently. Kendall gripped his shoulders, closing his eyes and sighing happily at the feeling.

Then he remembered James was still hard when he felt his dick brush off his thigh. He pulled back, pushing James away from his neck. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked, frowning.

"My turn," Kendall smiled, kissing James gently before getting down on his knees. James watched him eagerly as the blonde held his hips, tongue darting out to lick at the head of his dick. James moaned softly, gasping as Kendall wrapped his lips around his dick, bobbing up and down slowly.

"Kendall," James moaned softly, hands threading through his soft blonde hair. Kendall giggled, sucking on James's dick a little harder and gripping his hips tightly. James moaned again, trying to keep his hips still so he wouldn't end up choking him or something.

Kendall pulled off and licked at the tip before going down again, and this was what made James lose it. He came hard into Kendall's mouth, legs trembling as his orgasm shot through his tired body.

Kendall stood up again, licking his lips. "We're both relaxed now," he giggled.

James grinned. "Yup. Though I could relax a little more . . ."

Kendall wrapped his arms around James's neck, kissing him passionately. James kissed back just as eagerly, one hand wrapped tightly around his waist. He lost his balance for a second, holding the shower curtain with his free hand. Only it broke.

James lost his balance, feet slipping from under him as he fell down and landed on his back in the tub, Kendall crashing down on top of him with a shriek. "Are you ok?" Kendall asked worriedly, sitting up.

James chuckled, nodding weakly. "Uh huh . . . ow, my back." He gave Kendall a coy wink. "I could do with a massage later on . . ."

Kendall laughed, leaning in and kissing him again. "I'll be happy to give it to you."

"I love you, babe," James greened, pulling Kendall to lie on top of him again.

"I love you more, Jamie."

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
